Sumbhajee Angria
Sumbhajee was the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, and was known as the Hindu Priest.DisneyPirates.com: Pirate Lords Map: Sri Sumbhajee He also used the honorific "[[Sri]". He was one of the pirates who assembled at Shipwreck Cove following the rescue of Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Biography Sri Sumbhajee was the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, and disrupted trade between Europe and India by plundering rich merchant ships, particuarly those belonging to the East India Trading Company. He was widely feared due to the belief that he had supernatural powers. Prior to becoming a pirate, Sri Sumbhajee was a Hindu priest, but obviously left to gain his fortune. The Company placed a bounty on his head, dead or alive, for crimes including piracy in the Indian Ocean, levied taxes, the blockade of Bombay port, and creating his own currency. The bounty was 2,800 guineas.[http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/pirates/atworldsend DisneyPirates.com: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: "Shipwreck Cove" He was also greatly feared for his supernatural powers. Sumbhajee answered the summons sent out by Hector Barbossa, and traveled to Shipwreck City, to attend the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court. The night before the meeting, however, Sumbhajee went to the Cutlass Tavern and became drunk. During his drunken stupor, a pirate thug named "Stupid" Barbnaby stole Sri Sumbhajee's piece of eight, and made off toward his base in the slums. The next day, Jack Sparrow came to Shipwreck Cove, and was sent by Captain Teague to help him out. He then related to Sparrow that he had been robbed and sent him to the Cutlass Tavern to investigate. Sparrow identified the thief and later returned to Sumbhajee victorious, having bested Barnaby in a duel, with the piece in hand. With his piece returned, Sumbhajee went to Pirate Hall to attend the meeting.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) "Shipwreck Cove" During the meeting, Sri Sumbhajee remained silent, only using his aides to speak his mind, whispering in their ears or signaling to them. Sumbhajee supported Elizabeth Swann's idea of going to war with the East India Trading Company, but did not think electing a Pirate King to declare war, as the code dictated, was necassary, possibly because he knew that the Pirate Lords always voted for themselves. He signaled to Askay, who relayed his message against the code. Askay was then shot for his insolence by Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code. Sumbhajee then complied, and participated in the vote, using his other aide, [[]], to inform the Brethren that he was voting for himself. Elizabeth Swann won however, and she then declared war on the East India Trading Company. Sumbhajee broke his silence at this point saying, "And so, we shall go to war!" The Brethren then exited the hall anxiously, but were confronted by soldiers of the East India Trading Company, led by Black Coats who had infiltrated the city. Sumbhajee and Ammand the Corsair were trapped in the Tavern Square, and were able to defeat their enemies with the assistance of Jack Sparrow. Sumbhajee and his crew later witnessed the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and celebrated with following the deaths of Davy Jones and Lord Cutler Beckett. Equipment and traits Sumbhajee wore long green, red, and golden brown robes. He had both a green and red turban that he wore at times. He aslo had a long grey beard that tingled when bad things were about to happen or when untrustworthy people were near. He had a very high falsetto voice, one reason why he rarely talked himself, using his assisstants to talk for him during official meetings. Sumbhajee possessed both a pistol and a sword. He also had a unique piece of eight, as did all the Pirate Lords. His piece was an small animal horn on a string, which he kept on his person at all times. It was destroyed with the other eight pieces of eight during the freeing of Calypso. Sumbhajee acted very regally, dressing very nicely and getting others to speak for him, both do to his own superiority complex, and his high pitched voice. He was also very wise and intelligent, earning both the respect and trust of fellow Pirate Lord, Capitaine Chevalle. Behind the scenes *Sumbhajee may have been partly based on Sambhaji Angria, the son of Kanhoji Angria. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Pirate Lords Category:Sumbhajee's crew